1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a vehicle including a fluid power transmission device having a lockup clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle including a lockup clutch capable of direct coupling between input/output rotating members of a fluid power transmission device transmitting power of an engine to an automatic transmission, a vehicle control device is well-known that provides start-time lockup slip control in which the lockup clutch is placed in a slip-engaged state toward an engaged state at the start of the vehicle. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle control device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-13088. It is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-13088 that the lockup clutch is engaged when the a running state of the vehicle is a predetermined running state and that a torque capacity of the lockup clutch is calculated based on an engine rotation speed at the time of engagement of the lockup clutch to learn a lockup clutch oil pressure for the start-time lockup slip control based on a start time point of torque transmission through the lockup clutch determined from a change in the torque capacity.